Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to abatement for semiconductor processing equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to techniques for abating compounds present in the effluent of semiconductor processing equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Effluent produced during semiconductor manufacturing processes includes many compounds which must be abated or treated before disposal, due to regulatory requirements and environmental and safety concerns. Among these compounds are perfluorocarbons (PFCs), which are used, for example, in etching processes. Remote plasma sources (RPS) or in-line plasma sources (IPS) have been used for abatement of PFCs and global warming gases. However, the design of current abatement technology for abating other gases used in semiconductor processing, such as gases containing heavy atoms and particulate matter generated therefrom is inadequate. Such gases and particulate matter are harmful to both human health and the environment, along with being harmful to semiconductor processing equipment, such as processing pumps.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved abatement method.